Snow From the Sky
by littlehan-solo22
Summary: Meet Sawada Miwako. She's completely antisocial, has a cowardly twin brother, and a "friend" that's more of an acquaintance at best. But her somewhat average life completely changes when a suit-clad baby from Italy arrives to their house. His intent: train her brother to become the 10th Generation Vongola boss. Will she finally be able to talk? Will she make friends? Enemies? Love?
1. Chapter 1

**heyo people~ littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 write! this was requested by my friend and s/he really likes khr (i don't really care for anime) so this is dedication 2 my friend. ok i'm done  
btw i do not own khr all rights go 2 whoever made this show**

Chapter/Part 1

"Tsuna! Tsu-_kun! _You're going to be late _again!_" She sighs and turns to me. "You just enjoy your breakfast, Miwako. I'll wake up your brother."

I sigh and continue eating my eggs. Tsuna's _so_ lazy in the morning.

As I spread butter on a bagel, I hear the door click open and shut. I look up and see a suit-clad baby with a fedora and a lizard on a fedora. Oh wait, not a lizard. A chameleon. My eyebrow goes up, but I return to my bagel. The baby simply walks toward the stairs.

Upstairs, I hear Tsuna say, "Anyway, I don't need a tutor! AHH!" That "AHH!" and the thumping probably means he fell down the stairs again. I sigh and brush off the bagel crumbs.

"Ciaossu."

_Did Tsuna learn Italian? _Oh wait, never mind. Turns out, the baby said that.

"Are you Tsuna?"

He sits up. "Um... Yeah, that's me."

"Well, starting from today, I'll be your tutor."

As he talks with the weird baby, he looks to me for help, but I simply shrug and motion for him to deal with it. While he continues talking with the baby, I grab my bag and wait for him by the door. After hearing a smacking sound, I decide to leave.

"I'll be leaving!" Tsuna calls to Mom and we both start running toward school.

"Oi, Miwako, what do you think is it with that baby?" he asks me as we continue jogging our way toward Namimori Middle. Since I hate talking, I decide to shrug.

All of a sudden, I hear, "I'm a hitman." When I look up, that baby is sitting on Tsuna's head. I try to point it out to him, but he doesn't listen.

"Ha, _hitman,_" Tsuna laughs. "As _if- _AIIII!" He looks up and finds the baby, Reborn, I think his name was, sitting on his head. "Oi, Miwako, why didn't you tell me the strange baby was sitting on my head?!" I shrug again and find that his foot is on that aggressive Chihuahua's tail. I point to it and he screams.

"I-I- It's leash..." The Chihuahua barks. Oh yeah, the leash isn't attached to anything. Wonderful.

Tsuna starts to run away, so I guess it's up to me. The younger twin. Great.

So I approach the Chihuahua and pet it. Good. Now it's not barking anymore. In case you don't notice, barking dogs are _extremely _annoying. Especially the little ones, like Chihuahuas.

Frrom behind me, I hear, "Aww, how cute!" A girl with short auburn hair approaches Reborn. Tsuna's blushing and grinning like a madman. So I _know _he has a crush on her.

Oh yeah, this is Sasagawa Kyoko. Idol of our school and sister of... Oh, who was it? Oh yeah, Sasagawa Ryohei, the boxing champion.

_More like a boxing idiot. Or a maniac._

While absorbed in my thoughts, I see Kyoko and another girl leave. Weird. I'm pretty sure only one girl came.

I raise an eyebrow at Tsuna, who's still blushing.

"You like that girl, don't you?" Reborn says.

"Ha! That girl is Sasagawa Kyoko, our school's idol!" But he looks down and murmurs, so quietly that I almost couldn't hear it, "If I could go on at least _one _date, I'd be happy."

"That sounds like a loser's resolve."

Tsuna looks up, shocked. "What?" I shrug and start walking toward school.

"It's time to die, Tsuna."

I stop in my tracks. _What? _

I turn around and see the baby holding a gun. My eyes widen and...

_BOOM._

Tsuna collapses to the ground, and I go in what looks like a silent scream. Then... All of a sudden...

Tsuna's clothes rip and he stands up saying, "REBORN!" Oh yeah, did I mention that he's completely naked except for his boxers?

"I'M GONNA CONFESS TO SASAGAWA KYOKO! WHERE IS SHE?!" And he starts running off violently. In fact, he runs so hard that wind is flying everywhere.

"You might want to follow him, Miwako," Reborn says behind me. "You never know what's gonna happen to him in a state like that."

After staring at the really weird baby for a few seconds, I follow m extremely naked brother.

[3rd Person POV]

Reborn watches the girl run off after her cowardly brother. He narrows his eyes.

Those eyes of her's... Blue eyes.

Blue like ice.

**ok this is extremely boring 4 me, but i'm gonna roll w/ it and see how my friend likes it. if s/he likes it, then i'm gonna roll w/ this story, even if no 1 likes it but me! HAHAHAHAHA**

**oh yah the ice thing is gonna be important later on **

**may the force be w/ u~**


	2. Chapter 2

**heyo people~ littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 write! interesting. i woke up 2 15 emails saying that people faved/followed/reviewed my story. hahaha thank u guys! shoutout 2 everyone who did these 3 things! i salute u sir. oh yah my friend likes it but it turns out s/he wanted the story 2 be in 3rd person. do u want 3rd person? leave a review below if u want it/not**

Chapter /Part 2

Well, this morning was a complete _disaster. _The weird Tsuna ran off in his underpants and proposed a date to Kyoko right in front of school. Now everyone's teasing him. And to make matters worse, Mochida of the Kendo club challenged my extremely cowardly brother to a kendo match in the gym.

"Now I'm _screwed!_" Tsuna rubs his head and groans miserably. I sigh and pat his shoulder in a weak attempt to comfort him. "Oi, Miwako, what should I do?" I shrug and motion for him to deal with it. "You know, you could always talk." I shake my head violently. If there's two thing I absolutely _hate _in life, it's love and talking.

Why do I hate love? Because it's useless. Why do I hate talking? Because... It's annoying. And if it's annoying, I don't do it.

Tsuna stands up abruptly, nearly knocking my books to the ground. "That's it! I'm running away!" And he dashes toward the bathroom. I start to follow, until I realize it's the male bathroom. But fortunately, the girls' room is right next to it, so I go inside and open the window.

"-even if you get thrashed, a guy who keeps fighting to the end is much more impressionable."

Interesting, Reborn, how you can say stuff when all the blood is rushing to his head? Oh yeah, the baby's hanging off the wall by the chameleon.

"If a guy stands up and fights, that kind of person will stay in her memory forever."

Tsuna looks lost. "Reborn..." Then he seems to notice that I'm watching and he turns to me. "Miwako, we're going to the gym." Then, with a weak voice, "Might want to bring a stretcher."

[At the Gym]

Everyone's laughing when we come in. I simply glare at as much people as possible before walking into the corner.

"Oi, Miwako!" Sigh. That would be my "friend", Kasumi. "Why are you so late?"

I shrug and turn back to the action. Mochida's chasing Tsuna with a kendo sword whilst laughing incredibly loudly. And here you thought that _senpai_s know better than you? Well, here, you're proved wrong.

"AIII!" Tsuna screams while everyone laughs.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Now I'm getting pissed. Not just because it's loud. But because I feel like ripping the heads of those who're making fun of my extremely cowardly brother.

Then, I spot Reborn and the chameleon on the girders of the roof. My eyes widen, but like I said, I hate talking, so I leave it alone.

And... Is that a sniper?! Where's Leon?!

And... oh crap. He shoots.

I have a feeling the bullet should be too fast for me to see. But I see it moving slow-motion towards Tsuna. _Oh, crap._

BAM! He goes down. His eyes are glassy, but only for a moment. In a flash, his clothes rip and he stands up in his boxers screaming, "REBORN! I'LL GET A POINT WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Then he tackles Mochida and starts ripping his hair out. Yes!

"I'VE GOT _HYAKU-PON_ NOW!" Yes!

"P-P-Point! Red wins!" And he holds the red flag up high to prove his point.

"WOOOOOWW!" Everyone cheers loudly.

But while everyone is being obnoxious, I spot something silver by the door. Turns out, it's silver hair. What's going on?

While Tsuna's talking with Kyoko, I go outside to find the source of the silver hair. But I see nothing. So with a shrug, I grab Tsuna and haul his heavy butt up the hill and home.

[At Home]

"Wh- WHAT?!''

I cover my ears while he shout-talks, "I'm the 10th Generation Vongola boss? ME?!"

Huh. If you look at my brother, what's the first thing that pops to your head? Certainly not a mafia boss. Due to obvious reasons, I find it hard to believe.

Reborn takes out a piece of yellowed paper and shows it to him. I lean across Tsuna's shoulder to get a better look. Basically, it's just this: Giotto is related to Simora and Fabio; Fabio is father of Daniela; Daniela is mother of Timoteo; and Timoteo is father of Enrico, Massimo, and Federico.

Giotto crossed to Japan and had Yoshimune; Yoshimune is the father of Yoshinobu and Ietsuna; Ietsuna is the father of Iemitsu; and Iemitsu (also our father) is the father of Tsuna.

There. That is our family tree.

Who knew that we had Italian blood running through our veins?

**ok guys this is chpt 2 i hope u guys enjoyed and i will post more4 u guys, but mostly 4 my friend, who will be upset if i delete this.  
oh yah i need 2 know if u want 3rd person.**

**may the force be w/ u~**


	3. Chapter 3

**heyo people~ littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 write! wow... this story nearly got popular overnight/something like that. 4 that, i salute u sir! or sirs... whichever u guys prefer. ok guys, this is chpt 3**

Chapter 3

Well, yesterday certainly was interesting. And when I say _interesting, _I mean nearly getting blown away by several sticks of dynamite.

Well, I might as well start from the beginning.

[Yesterday's POV]

The morning's pretty average. I wake up, change, wash up, and eat breakfast. By the time I'm finished eating, I hear a loud noise as I hear Tsuna screaming in... pain? So I go upstairs and open the door to see Reborn wearing a doctor's outfit and shock paddles in his hands. Tsuna looks horrible.

_What is going on in here? _Then, as I look at the still smoking paddles and the nearly-burned-to-a-crisp Tsuna, I connect the dots. I whistle and as I look at Reborn, my eyebrow goes up. These days, it has a habit of doing that whenever I look at the weird baby.

Then I notice an open schedule book on the bed, so I take a peek. Let's see... A new student arrives in the morning, and in the afternoon, there's a volleyball tournament...

_Volleyball? _Volleyball?!

If there's one thing my brother absolutely _cannot _do, it's sports that have anything to do with balls. Like volleyball.

My eyes widen, and I feel my eyebrow creeping up again.

"Tsuna! Miwako! You'll be late for school!" Oh crap. I am _never _late for school. I toss Tsuna his clothes before rushing outside.

"Miwako! Wait for me!" Ugh. He's _so _slow.

[At School]

"Okay, class, let me introduce our new student. He's been studying abroad in Italy and..."

Italy. That's where that weird baby Reborn is from.

"Gokudera Hayato-_kun._" He has silver hair. Silver. Silver hair. He must be the guy I saw yesterday at the gym! Oh, no...

BAM!

I look up and see Tsuna and desk on the floor. Things fly everywhere and the silver-haired guy is glaring at him. Tsuna looks horrified, and anger starts to boil in my stomach. I feel like getting up, but I don't want to draw any attention to myself, so in the end, I just clench my fists.

"Gokudera-_kun! _Your seat is- Gokudera-_kun!_" The boy walks away, but as class continues, he doesn't stop glaring at my brother. Now my desire to punch him increases.

[After Class]

Tsuna leaves to talk to Reborn, so I go out and head to the gym. Kasumi's talking about who knows what as we walk.

When we arrive at the gym, almost all the bleachers are taken, so I decide to give Kasumi a seat and stand in the corner. Most of the players are already here. Well, except Tsuna.

The door slides open. Tsuna walks in and meets the team.

And the game begins. Horribly. By the time the referee calls for a break, class 1-C has the lead, 4-0.

And I spot Reborn on the girders again with the sniper. And... He's loading two bullets. Not one, but two.

BAM! BAM!

And with the weird slow-motion thing I'm seeing frequently these days, I see the bullets going into Tsuna's legs. What the heck?

WHEE! The game starts.

A guy from the other team hits the ball, and another member spikes it. Tsuna jumps up and... Whoa. Did he just jump 10 ft into the air? And the most important thing: he blocked the ball with his kiwis. Ouch.

But anyway, the game soon goes in our favor, 21-4.

"YEAAHH!" Everyone cheers loudly.

I spot the silver-haired boy going outside, so I follow.

[Outside]

"Miwako~ Where are you?" Tsuna calls out. I whistle sharply, and he comes bounding from behind the corner.

"Oh, there you are. I was wondering where you- AIIII!"

All of a sudden, the air is full of smoke. The smell makes me cough. I spy with my little eye, the silver-haired brat wielding what looks like dynamite.

Oh no.

"DIE!"

**ok guys i'm gonna end it here becuz i'm tired. i'll continue this tomorrow or something like that. ok? ok see u guys soon.**

**reviews appreciated and nice criticizm is good 2**

**may the force be w/ u~**


	4. Chapter 4

**heyo people~ littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 write! i'm so glad that there's people out there that like my stories! i thank u sir. also, my friend says… hi. :)))))**

Chapter 4

"DIE!"

Seriously, dude. You need to stop with the "DIE!"ing. Yelling "DIE!" repeatedly is _not_ good for your health.

"Oi, Gokudera!" I look around and spot Reborn popping out of a tree. And when I say, "popping out of a tree", I mean he literally just walked out of a tree. No joke.

I haven't realized I was thinking too much until Tsuna says, "I- I- I can't fight against Mafia! Miwako, we're going home!" He grabs my hand and drags me toward the gate. But then... I see it.

I spy out of the corner of my eye, two lit bombs with the hope that they'll blow us up. Wonderful little darlings, aren't they?

I grab my brother's hand and pull him to a (literally) screeching halt. Ooh, along with smoke effects. Nice. Just in time too, because if we have gone one step further, it would mean the end of our short lives.

BOOM! Huge explosion.

"Stop right there." Oh, God. The voice of the devil. Right behind me.

Reborn suddenly appears in front of us. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this. Gokudera Hayato can hide bombs anywhere on his body. So in other words…"

_This guy's a living bomb. _

"Also," Gokudera says, wielding his sticks of dynamite, "my other name is Hurricane Bomb Hayato." He lifts the bombs, his eyes narrowing evilly. "Brace yourselves."

And the bombs light on fire. Uh oh.

My eyes fly open. I grab Tsuna's hand and make a dash for the gates. As we run, I hear the sound of bombs exploding behind us. I mean, like, literally _right_ behind us.

Tsuna screams, "Someone help us!"

I look behind, just to see if the bombs are still flying toward us with open fuses. Not a very smart move, on my part. Why? Because I run smack into the school wall. Oh, jeez. I just ran in a huge circle.

"Now. For the final blow." Gokudera wields his dynamite, and they light on fire again. I start to panic. My hands are feeling twitchy, and-

"Oi, Tsuna! Miwako!" Said people instantly look to their left, where one of the volleyball players, Yamamoto Takeshi, I believe, is walking towards us, a stupid grin on his face. "What are you doing over there?"

Uh… To answer that question, Yamamoto, we are getting blown up by the new student from Italy named Gokudera Hayato. Ever heard of him?

"This is the end of the 10th…" Whipping around, I see several sticks of lit dynamite fly toward my face. "Disappear!"

Uh oh.

POW!

Tsuna drops to the ground, body limp and eyes glassy. I glance at Reborn, who's holding aloft a still-smoking pistol.

And then… it happens. Tsuna's clothes rip and he stands in his boxers, screaming, "REBORN! EXTINGUISHING FIRES WITH MY DYING WILL!" Then he starts snatching up the bombs and putting out the flames with his bare hands. This goes on for a few seconds until all the bombs are safely out.

"Double the bombs!" What? WHAT? I look up, and see who know how many bombs flying right at me. My eyes widen, and my eyebrow creeps up again.

"EXTINGUISH!" Ah. I totally forgot about weird Tsuna. He comes from behind me and starts to extinguish the flames with his hands.

"Triple the bombs!"

_Thunk. Thunk thunk thunk thunk thunk thunk thunk thunk thunk thunk thunk thunk thunk thunk thunk thunk thunk thunk thunk thunk thunk thunk thunk _and etc.

"The end… of me." Well, it's not just you, dumb idiot! This is the end of _me_ too!

…Sawada Miwako, age 13, dies from the hands of a bomb-toting maniac. Flowers and gifts are accepted at the grave.-

"EXTINGUISH!" Sigh. This is the first (and only) time that I'm glad Tsuna's acting weird. Because that way, he can blow out all the bombs under record time. Yes!

"…I did not realize it!"

What the? Who just said that? I turn around and find the silver-haired brat on his knees and head low to the ground. Is he bowing at me? Ha, as if!

Tsuna turns to me. "What's he talking about?" I shrug, and turn toward Gokudera.

"You are the one fit to become the boss." He looks up, and I swear that adoration is shining in those grey eyes. "10th, I follow you to the ends of the earth!"

As he, Tsuna, Reborn, and Yamamoto talk, I feel a shiver down my spine. Turning around... it's the 3rd year delinquents! Uh oh.

"Ha, what a stupid-looking guy!"

"He's in his underwear!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

My hands curl into fists and I start to push up my sleeves when Gokudera pushes me back.

"No need to get involved. I'll take care of this." He walks toward them, bombs aloft. I'll totally annihilate them."

Uh, no. Ohhh, noooooo-

BOOM!

…Welcome to Namimori Middle. We blow up our seniors and have weird babies shoot losers with bullets that grant special powers. How would you like a tour?

**hahahaha i really like this chpt for some reason. i think the last line is pretty funny. haha my friend's laughing hysterically next 2 me rite now. remember, don't forget 2 review, share, fave, and follow my stories if u wanna see more of me.**

**may the force be w/ u~**


	5. Chapter 5

**heyo people~ littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 write! sorry about not posting 4 a while... i kinda got lazy and i was busy w/ stuff... but i'm back now and i'll try 2 make it up 2 u by posting this chpt. **

**oh yah btw what's a mary-sue? u might a well explain what a carbon copy is 2.**

Chapter 5/Part 1

I sigh, and look outside. Namimori's peaceful, like always. Maybe there won't be any explosions today-

BOOM!

...Forget that I said anything.

I leave my room and enter Tsuna's, where I find his room in tatters and said person arguing with the baby. Both are holding math textbooks, and there's several boxes with levers on them. Now I piece together the pieces: if Tsuna gets a question wrong, Reborn blows him up.

"-a tutor that blows up his students?!" he was saying when I came in.

"This is the way I do it," the baby says indifferently. My eyebrow creeps up again.

That _cannot_ be right. I mean, do _you_ have a tutor come blow you up if you get something wrong? I don't think so.

While Tsuna and Reborn talk, I notice... What the? A baby in a cow-print underwear thing wielding weapons? Whoa. Sigh... What has my life been reduced to?

I wave frantically to Tsuna, pointing out the weird baby on the tree, but he's still studying the textbook with a confused face and question marks hanging all around him.

Tsuna! Tsunaaaa! Look behind you! OhmyGodTsunalookbehindyourightnowIswearIamgonnakillyouifyoudon'tturnaroundrightnowthere'sanotherweirdbabythatwantstokillusTs-unaturnaroundturnaroundturnaround_turnaround_!

He _finally_ turns around and spots the weird baby wielding weapons. His jaw drops open and he turns to me.

"Oh my God..."

I give myself a face palm.

He turns to Reborn and says, "Reborn, there's a weird baby outside!"

"So we're gonna use this formula..."

"Oi, Reborn!... Over there..." He points, but the baby doesn't listen. Man... This baby is a mule.

"Die, Reborn!" Wait... Reborn? Is that weird baby talking about Reborn?

_Crack... _

Uh oh...

"AAAHHHH!" the baby screams as he, his weapons, and the tree branch he was standing on crashes to the ground with a BANG!

_London Bridge is falling down~ Falling down~ Falling down~ London Bridge is falling down~ My fair lady~ _

_Ding dong ding dong..._

Oh dear. It's probably that weird baby with the afro. Did I mention the afro?

Tsuna's bedroom door slams open, and the weird baby's there. Good thing I moved to where Tsuna is. Otherwise, my face would've become a pancake.

"It's been a while, Reborn! It's me, Lambo!" the baby proclaims.

Tsuna and I gasp. "It came in!" he says nervously. He turns to me. "Miwako, what should we do?!" I scratch my head, trying to think. What should I do? What should I do?

Tsuna turns to Reborn. "Reborn, do you know this weird baby?"

"Remember this formula, okay?" Reborn replies, completely ignoring the fact that there's a weird baby in a cow-print underwear suit thing with a huge afro and tiny horns protruding from his head.

All of a sudden, Lambo the weird baby jumps and lunges toward Reborn, screaming, "Hey! Don't ignore me!"

BOOM! Lambo gets knocked aside and smashes a hole in the wall, literally.

Lambo falls, leaving a Lambo-shaped print on the wall. "I... I tripped..." Then he turns around with tears in his eyes and snot in his nose, and he shouts, "I, Lambo-_san_, the 5-year old hitman of the Bovino family, who came from Italy, has tripped! My favorite foods are grapes and candy drops! The sworn rival of Reborn, I, Lambo-_san, _have tripped!" Then he starts laughing manically whislt crying at the same time. My eye twitches, and my eyebrow creeps up again.

As Lambo continues acting weird, I decide to read a book.

As I'm finishing up Chapter 1, I hear, "Alala~ I wonder what this is?" I look up and find the weird cow baby holding a hand grenade. What the... Oh, no.

"Die, Reborn!" And the stupid cow throws the grenade... only to get it tossed back at him. And the force of the throw is so strong that the cow is thrown outside and into the tree.

BOOM!

My life is nothing but explosions these days, isn't it?

Tsuna turns to Reborn. "You didn't really have to go that far. Don't you know him?"

Reborn looks away. "I actually don't."

My eyebrow goes up. This baby...

Reborn looks at us. "The Bovino family is a small to medium sized Mafia group." All of a sudden, the room darkens. A spotlight shines on Reborn, who's standingin front of an elegant armchair, surrounded by mini people. "I can't be associated with low-ranking people."

"S- So cool..."

**ok i'm gonna end this here guys~ the next part will be tomorrow or something like that. i hope u enjoyed the lambo episode and the bianchi episode will be tomorrow or something like that. **

**oh ya and my friend says... hi. :))))**

**(/(/**

**(- -)**

**((') (')**

**a bunny**


	6. Chapter 6

**heyo people~ littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 write! sigh... this story is gonna be my longest yet... probably gonna go 2 who knows how any chpts.. but r u ready 4 it?! u'd better be, becuz u guys r gonna come w. me throughout this journey!**

Chapter 6/Part 2

"We're leaving!" Tsuna and I dash outside, bread in his mouth, nothing in mine.

"Have fun in school, Tsu-_kun, _Miwa-_chan!_" Mom calls from behind.

"Study hard!" Reborn calls.

We turn a corner, and Tsuna chews on a piece of bread. "Oi, Miwako. Don't you think that weirdos keep popping up after Reborn came? Isn't it weird?"

I simply shrug. Babies these days.

We keep running until a bicycle stops in front of us, forcing us to stop. The lady riding it removes her helmet, revealing sparkling green eyes. Green eyes... Where have I seen those eyes before? Oh yeah, did I mention her long... magenta, is it?, hair.

_Whoa... Another weirdo. _

Anyway, the lady pulls something out of the basket, and tosses it to Tsuna. "Here, you can have that." And she pedals into the neighborhood. After close inspection of the object she threw,and Tsuna just now dropped, it's orange juice.

"Ah... I dropped it. How lame. And it spilled too..." I laugh at his clumsiness.

"Don't laugh, Miwako! But... why me?" He turns to me, and I shrug. Hey, it's not like I can mind read that lady and figure out why she threw orange juice at my extremely clumsy brother.

Tsuna bends down to pick up the can now leaking orange liquid, but all of a sudden... I see it. I grab his hand and pull it to a stop.

"Oi, Miwako. What are you-" He stops when I point it out to him. Oh, you might be wondering what "it" is. The "it" is... drum roll please... poisonous gas. Aha!

"EH?!" He screams. I look up, and a crow that was flying over us drops dead in front of us. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

My eyebrow creeps up again.

[At School]

"Oi, Miwako, what do you think that was all about back there?" I shrug, and we stop in front of our class door. The sign above proclaims 1-A to the world.

Tsuna opens it, and out pops Gokudera.

"Good morning, 10th! Good morning, 10th's sister!"

Before I can stop myself, I gasp, "AH!" before clamping a hand over my mouth.

Tsuna gapes at me. "You finally talked... Yes!" He pumps his arms in excitement, then, he must've forgotten that Gokudera's still standing in the door way, because he nearly screams, "WAH, G- Gokudera-_kun!_" He looks around quickly before turning back to the silver-haired boy, "Don't call me that!"

Gokudera shakes his head vigorously. "Nope. The 10th will always be the 10th."

"But..."

From somewhere behind me, I hear, "Oh, you're still playing that Mafia game?" I turn around and see Yamamoto the baseball guy standing right behind me. Before I can stop myself, I gasp "AH!" again. And I clamp my hand over mouth. Again.

"Looks like fun. Let me in this 'family' thing too!" And Yamamoto grins widely. I groan. Because of this "family", I'm getting a severe migraine. And let me tell you: migraines are not funny. They _hurt!_

"Y- Yamamoto," Tsuna stammers. He looks to me for reassurance, and I simply pat his shoulder.

As Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto talk, I spot Kyoko and her friend Kurokawa Hana walking toward us. And then, way behind them, I see some students make way for... Oh God. Hibari Kyoya. Let me tell you something about this guy. He looks like an emo, walks like a king, and talks like a serial killer. No joke.

"WAAAHH!" What the... Turning around, I see the weird cow baby Lambo attatched to Tsuna's leg and he's trying to pry the baby off. Kyoko's talking to him, and Hana's scowling like always.

Then I hear whispers. When I look behind, I see Kyoya the school prefect (I did mention he was a prefect, right? No? Well, then now you know) staring at everyone. His eyes narrow when they look at me. Oh, crap. I'm on the bite-to-death list.

"I'm sorry! I'll return him right now!" Tsuna says and he dashes off, Gokudera on his heels.

"Don't be late for class!" Yamamoto calls. He looks at me and shrugs. And I duck into class to avoid the prefect that wants to kill me.

[Lunch Time]

My eyebrow goes up. Tsuna and Gokudera tell me about how Lambo switched with his 10-year later self and tried to attack Reborn with horns containing a million volts with an attack called _Elettrico Cornuta, _and how it failed epically when he was hit by Leon-stick.

I give a small laugh, and return to my lunch. I'm _starving. _

Tsuna opens his lunch, and my eyes instantly widen. The food's purple. Should it be purple?

My stupid brother completely doesn't notice and he starts to put it in his mouth. At least, until I slap it out of his hand.

"What are you..." He stops when I point it out to him. His mouth gapes open. "EHHH?!"

Gokudera stammers, "T- this is..."

"It's better if you don't eat that." I look up and spot Reborn loking down on us from the roof. "You'll go straight to heaven with one bite." Then he looks toward the door. "Come out, Bianchi; I know you're here!"

There's a long silence. I'm starting to think that Reborn's a little crazy when the door opens. The same lady from this morning!

"_A- aniki..._" And Gokudera collapses to the ground. What? _Aniki?_

As everyone talks, I start to ponder. Gokudera and the woman Bianchi... How are they connected?... Green. Green eyes. I shove a piece of omelette in my mouth. They have the same green eyes!

I look up to see the weird lady leaving. "Don't worry. I'll kill the 10th- I mean, when he dies, I'll come back for you." And she leaves. The 10th... Tsuna?! She's gonna kill Tsuna?! Over my dead body!

"We should take Gokudera-_kun _to the nurse," Tsuna says to Yamamoto and me. We look at each other, then nod.

[At Home]

Well, today was a... how should I say it... _disaster. _Tsuna was shot by Reborn and started eating cake "with my dying will" and he got in trouble with all the boys and girls in the class. And "better" yet, Bianchi was asked by Reborn to tutor us in home economics and art.

My life is nothing but disasters, isn't it?

**sorry 4 not updating sooner guys! i'll try 2 write more, and i'm sorry! plz stay w/ me here on this story and i promise that i'll do better! **

**(/(/**

**(- -)**

**((/) (/)**

**a bunny**


	7. Chapter 7

**heyo people~ littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 write! guys and girls, i cannot believe it! we're already at chpt 7 and we're still going strong! :))) this has got 2 be my best story ever! haha but the thing is... i want some story ideas! i can't just focus on this story all the timee! so if u have any story ideas, send them 2 me and i'll look at them~**

Chapter 7

Today went wrong the minute Miura Haru said "Hello!" to Reborn.

Oh, wait. Who is Miura Haru? Well, she's not important, so I'll explain: She's a weird girl who thinks Reborn is adorable and now she's obsessed with him. In fact, she just greeted us in the morning. Well, more like greeted Reborn.

And right now, I'm looking around as we walk home from school, making sure that weird girl isn't following us.

"Miwako! What am I gonna do?!" He looks at me with a panicked expression. "If I don't do the homework correctly, I'll flunk the class!"

I shrug. I really don't feel like solving problems in the dead of night with several cans of coffee and energy drinks strewn on my desk. And besides, do you know how _tiring _it is to pull off all-nighters?

"Yo, Tsuna! Miwako!" We turn around and see Yamamoto standing behind us. "Wanna do the homework together, Tsuna? Two heads are better than one!"

"Uh, yeah, sure!" Tsuna exclaims.

"Then do it at our house." Reborn. Where is he? We all start looking around, when a plant says, "I'm over here,'' and it moves, revealing Reborn wearing a tree costume.

"Ciaossu!" he says while taking off the costume.

"Why are you always choosing where we'll do homework?!" Tsuna cries out.

"Because... I'm your tutor," the baby says simply.

Wow. What a great response.

[An Hour Later]

Tsuna and Yamamoto are working on the extra homework assigned by the teacher (because they had 20% on the tests) while Gokudera and I oversee. Interesting fact about Yamamoto: if he really puts his mind to it and he's not thinking about baseball, he actually gets stuff done. Huh.

"I didn't get question 7, though," he says when Gokudera and I check his work.

Gokudera laughs. "You're still an idiot, Yamamoto!" And he turns to Tsuna. "Right, 10th?"

Sighing, I grab a book from the shelf and start to read. In fact, I'm so immersed in the book that I don't look up until the door clicks open and in walks Miura Haru wearing some horrible "spy" gear: a purple bandanna tied on her head. Wow. Great disguise.

I decide to ignore her and continue reading the book. By the time I look up, it's dark and Haru is staring at the homework paper while the boys are staring at her.

"I'm sorry! I can't solve it!" she cries out.

Then Gokudera proceeds to scold her, while Reborn, Tsuna, and Yamamoto rebuke him for yelling at a girl.

I don't feel like completing the story. I'm reading a book.

[The Next Day]

"Yesterday was such a pain," Tsuna says to me, and he yawns loudly. I sigh and pat him on the shoulder.

That's when I hear it. _Thump, thump, thump. _What the... When I turn around, a person wearing extremely heavy armor and wielding a hockey stick stands behind us, arms on his/her hips.

I stop Tsuna and turn him around. One look, and he screams like crazy. He grabs my arm and drags me all the way toward the bridge where we usually meet up with Gokudera and Yamamoto and walk towards school.

Tsuna trips, and we collapse to the ground. The person wielding the hockey stick pants and says, '' T- Tsuna-_san, _Miwako-_san._" Hmm... That voice is feminine... "Good morning."

"Who- who the heck are _you?_" Tsuna asks nervously, clearly afraid of being beaten.

Could it be...

The person lifts the helmet. It's Haru. Whoa; she looks tired. She seriously has _huge _bags under her eyes.

"It's Haru, who was thinking too much last night and therefore wasn't able to sleep." Man, she _really_ needs to sleep.

"EH?!" Tsuna stands up. "Then, you wear clothes like that when you can't sleep?"

SHe looks confused for a second, then her face becomes hardened again. "No, of course not. If I did that, I'd be an idiot."

_You already _are _an idiot, _I want to say, but I shut my mouth. I will not talk; I will not!

"Anyway," she continues, "if Reborn-_chan _is really a hitman and Tsuna-_san'_s going to be a 10th generation Mafia boss, you must be very strong, _desu._"

My eye starts to twitch. My brother? Strong? Ha, I _wish. _

Haru puts on the helmet. "If Tsuna-_san _beats me in a match, then I'll accept it. I won't even complain about the way Reborn-_chan'_s living!" Then she bows(?), gripping her hockey stick tightly. "Haru asks you to a match!" And she lunges, screaming loudly. And... she trips. Well, that armor is heavy. Of course she'll trip.

This continues for quite a while. I try to stop, but she manages to push me away, even though that armor should be too much for her.

"I'm not gonna become a Mafia boss!" Tsuna screams while running.

"So you really _are _just messing with Reborn-_chan!_" Haru the crazy girl with the heavy armor replies.

"10th! Miwako-_san! _Get down!" That voice... Gokudera. I look up. And... lo and behold... bombs. Of course. Bombs.

"Haru! Look up!" Tsuna calls to the crazy girl.

"Hmph. Do you really think I'm that naive?" Haru says stubbornly. Yes, Haru. I think you are extremely naive. "I can't be fooled by simple tricks like that!"

I decide to grab Tsuna's hand and run toward the other side.

BOOM!

"HAHIIII!"

Once the smoke dissipates, we run back to where she was. In her place, there's her helmet and the hockey stick. Now, where did she go-

"_HELP!_"

I look down. In the river, splashing for her life, is Haru.

Gokudera and Yamamoto run up to us, asking us if we're all right. To answer your question, you two, everything's _not _all right. A girl in really heavy armor is about to sink to the bottom of the river.

"Aw, man! One of us has got to save her!" Tsuna cries out.

"You're gonna save her, Tsuna!" Reborn's standing on the railing, holding a green gun. He lifts it up, and shoots Tsuna. His eyes go glassy, and he drops. But mid-air, his clothes rip and Tsuna screams, "REBORN! SAVE HARU WITH MY DYING WILL!"

And that's what he does. As he goes to save Haru, Yamamoto stands next to me. "You okay?" he asks.

I nod. "...Ah." Wait. Why am I talking in front of this guy?! I don't even trust him!

Gokudera looks up. "Oh! The 10th and the woman are on the shore. Let's go!" And we rush down toward them.

[The Next Day]

Gokudera and Yamamoto carry a limp Tsuna between them while we're standing in front of the door. The sign says "Reception Room" in big bold. Yeah, like we couldn't notice it already, dumb sign!

We look at each other, then I open the door. Once we go inside the boys place Tsuna on the couch and look around. I go and put a cool towel on my dumb brother's head. Man, I hate that baby. He could've told us that the spikes made you faint in 30 seconds earlier! Oh, wait, do you even know what I'm talking about? Well, I'm not gonna tell you.

"This could be our family's headquarters," Reborn muses. "It's in a good location, the furniture's nice, and the view's good too." Gokudera and Yamamoto agree. I just shrug. "Then, it's decided," the baby says.

Then, as if on cue, the door slides open, revealing almost half the discipline committee. "You guys there," one member says, "what are you doing here? Who told you to come here?"

We stare at them. Gokudera says, "Huh? What do you people want?" I swallow and move slightly behind the boys.

The committee with the really weird hair (did I mention the hair? No? Well, then, imagine like a hot dog made of your hair sticking out straight) enters. Another member says, "This room was given to the discipline committee." Another member looks down at Tsuna, who's still laying on the couch.

"Who the hell is he?" the guy mutters and he kicks the sofa. Oh, no you didn't. I'm about to rush up to him and smack him when Yamamoto grabs my shoulders.

Gokudera walks up to the member that kicked Tsuna. "I don't care that you're some discipline committee. You're biting the dust."

"What?"

"You're an eyesore. Get out."

Then, the fight begins. People start attacking Gokudera, while he just punches them left and right.

"My, my. I guess it can't be helped," Yamamoto sighs. Then he turns to me. "Watch Tsuna, okay?" I nod, and he joins the brawl. And as the boys fight, Reborn is watching his espresso boil.

The fighting soon crawls to a stop. Reborn looks up and says, " Are you done?"

The boys nod, and I look at the scene. Yikes. It looks like something from a war movie, so I turn my head away. Reborn has handed the boys two mugs of coffee and is offering me one. "You need it," he says when I lift my eyebrows.

Just when I take a sip, I hear it. "These watchdogs are useless." Oh, God.

I glance toward the doorway. Hibari Kyoya is standing there, hands in his pockets, glaring at us. He looks at the scene. "Who are you?"

Cokudera walks up to the prefect. "Are you one of these guys?" he growls, ignoring Yamamoto calling for him to wait. "Just now, this place has become the headquarters for the Vongola family."

"Family?" Kyoya murmurs. "What kind of grouping is that?"

"Crowding?" Gokudera snarls. "Ugh, whatever. Just get out-"

Kyoya swipes something, and the coffee cup drops to the ground, shattering instantly. My body twitches, and before I know it, I grab Gokudera's shirt and pull him back.

Hint to you: if you annoy Hibari Kyoya, whoever you are, he'll bite you to death with his tonfas. No exceptions. Well, maybe little children, but I've never seen it happen.

"I hate weak herbivores that crowd around," Kyoya mutters. "Whenever I see them..." Gokudera grabs his dynamite and lights them. Yamamoto steps in front of me. I glance at Tsuna. Reborn's grilling some fish.

Kyoya looks straight at me, and his eyes narrow.

"...I want to kill them."

**haha kyoya wants to bite miwako to death~ should i? oh yah, sorry about making this long, but i couldn't help myself. it was the only way 2 end this 4 me. anyway, i hope u enjoyed this chpt (i kinda didn't, but u guys don't judge, right?) and plz review, like and follow me or this story**

(/(/

(- -)

((/) (/)

a bunny


	8. Chapter 8

**heyo people~ littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 write! lol omg guys i swear u r my favorite people in the world. last nite i got 13 emails saying that people faved, followed, and reviewed this. haha i am the greatest! ok this is chpt 8 i hope u enjoy and see ya later**

Chapter 8

Hibari Kyoya (aka the devil himself) stares at me. Only me. What the heck? I don't get it. Why only me? Why does he want to kill only me? I don't want to die early.

Then, all of a sudden, the little devil swipes with his tonfa at Gokudera, who steps back, but not quickly enough. Kyoya slams the tonfa into Gokudera's chest, the force of the impact knocking him to the ground.

Before I can help it, I scream, "Gokudera!" He can't faint, not now. I look at Reborn, who's eating fish. Why is our tutor who's supposedly strong eating fish in this time?!

"One," Kyoya says, and looks at me and Yamamoto.

"You...!" I hear Yamamoto growl, and Kyoya rushes up to him. The baseball idiot pushes me out of the way, and proceeds to dodge the attacks, moving so quickly that I almost don't see it, but I do. I see everything. In fact, I see the dumb boy doing his best to guard his batting hand.

"You move well," I hear the devil mutter, "but you're guarding your right hand." My eyes widen. How does he know that? "I see, the baseball club." Yamamoto gasps, and Kyoya mutters, "Correct," and plants a kick to the ribs.

"Two." And he turns to me slowly, wielding his tonfa. I back away, towards the door. I can't let him notice Tsuna.

My back presses against the cold metal. In a panic, I try to think. I could run outside, but there's no guarantee that he'll follow. He might stay here and he'll notice him. And when he does, there's no doubt that he'll bite him to death.

My only option is fighting him-

_Whoosh. _The tonfa flies toward my face, and with the slow-motion vision I've been seeing with for quite a while now, I barely manage to duck. My butt is sore from the tile floor.

"Hn... You got faster than last time, herbivore. I'll admit that." He swipes a kick at my ribs, and I barely manage to dodge that too. I roll out of the way and stand up, brushing myself off.

"Hn. Herbivore." I look up and he swipes his tonfa. I have no time to duck. I have no time to dodge. Oh, God.

Before the impact comes, I grab the tonfa and cling to it. My hands sting, but with fear and adrenaline running through me, I barely notice. He growls, and starts shaking it, but I don't let go.

"Hn. Annoying little herbivore, aren't you?" Then, I see it. Another tonfa. God, I'm stupid; I should've known.

And before I can react to it, the metal collides with my chest, and it erupts in pain. My eyes swim with black spots that grow bigger each time I blink. I don't know what happens next, and I remember collapsing to the cold, hard ground.

God. What a jerk.

"Three."

[...]

I come to with Tsuna's, Gokudera's, and Yamamoto's faces in mine.

"AH!" I yelp before covering my mouth. God, I'm chatty, these days.

"Are you okay, Miwako?" Tsuna asks, worry in his tone. Ah, yes, half-naked Tsuna. I'm perfectly fine... Except for the fact that I got beat by an emo like him and I didn't even lift a finger and-

"Well, Miwako, you did what you could," Yamamoto laughs, patting my shoulder. He's been giving me a lot of subtle touches, lately. I wonder if he's noticed that, too.

Then Tsuna smiles, and we all laugh.

[A Few Days Later]

"Who are you~ I'm Lambo~ Who am I~ You're Lambo~ Lambo~ The nice bomber-head calf~"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gokudera mutters under his breath while clearly addressing the cow baby.

"What do you mean?" Lambo says, completely ignoring the weird look Gokudera's giving him. "Lambo-_san _was just passing by."

"Is this what someone looks like when they say they just 'pass by'?" Tsuna cries out, pointing out the weapons that Lambo's carrying on his back. Jeez, they look heavy. Can a kid even carry that stuff?… But then again, there's Reborn to think about, who can probably carry around that stuff just fine...

Yamamoto laughs. "Man, those are some amazing toys!" My eyebrow creeps up. This guy still thinks that weapons are nothing but realistic toys.

"Where are you, Reborn?" Lambo calls out while still wielding the weapons. "Come out and play!"

"What do you want?" Reborn. Where is he? I look around, and when I look at the wall, a part of it comes off, revealing Reborn. "That's the Shadow technique," he says to us. "The trick is to show no sign of your presence."

Immediately, Lambo jumps up, holding his weapons in the air, and yells defiantly, "There you are, Reborn! Die-"

"Maman made this cake," Reborn says simply and he tosses it in the air.

Lambo eats it and says happily, "Lambo-_san loves _shortcake!"

Reborn then grins slyly, "There's a bomb in it, though," and holds out a grenade pin. As if on cue, Lambo spits out a grenade. And then BOOM! Lambo is sent flying, screaming all the way.

There's a variety of responses. "He's so harsh!" from Tsuna. "It's fine. He's annoying," from Gokudera. "Toys these days are so well made, aren't they?" from Yamamoto, who _still_ thinks that weapons are toys.

"AAH!" Tsuna cries out, clutching his head.

"W- what is it, 10th?" Gokudera asks.

"I forgot that I had a promise with Kyoko-_chan!_" he replies. When the boys ask about it, he talks about how Kyoko and Hana made him promise to come on time for their Social Studies project. "No matter how fast I go, I'll _still_ be late," Tsuna complains.

"You never know unless you try," Reborn says. Then Leon turns into a gun, and it's aimed at Tsuna's head. "Get to school on time with your dying will." And he's shot.

Tsuna collapses to the ground, eyes glassy and body limp, but not for long. His shirt and pants rip and he stands up in his boxers screaming, "REBORN! I'LL GO TO SCHOOL WITH MY DYING WILL!" And he runs off into the town, determined to reach school on time.

"When he's only wearing underwear, Tsuna's pretty awesome," Yamamoto murmurs in awe. I look down, and see that my idiot brother dropped his bag.

"The 10th forgot his bag," Gokudera notices. Yeah, like I didn't know that, Sherlock. I sigh and pick it up; I'll give it to him at school.

"But did you have to shoot him with the dying will bullet for such a dumb reason?!" Gokudera mutters at Reborn.

And all the baby says is, "You'll find out."

How should I know that he's doing this so my pathetically weak brother will meet the epically extreme Sasagawa Ryohei and that he'll be "invited" to join the boxing club?

Ah, but that's another story for another day.

**ok this is chpt 8! i hope u enjoyed and i'll see ya later! :)))**

**(/(/**

**(- -)**

**((/) (/) **

**my bunny**


	9. Chapter 9

**heyo people~ littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 write! so 4 those of u who saw my original chpt 9 and "liked" it (hopefully u didn't) i'm very sorry but i really didn't like how i was going 2 fast, so i gave it another shot. but of course, this is not the sasagawa ryohei story becuz i'm too lazy 2 write it haha wat a lazy butt i am~**

**ugh, high school. u never cease 2 make me bone-tired 2 the bone... oh yah u didn't realize i was a middle schooler when i started this story? haha well now u know**

**oh yah there'll be 1 or 2 short stories before the mukuro ark including this one so there's a little breathing room**

Chapter 9

_Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep. _

I hit the snooze bar and sit up, my disheveled hair handing in strands around my face. It's 6:30 AM. God, I'm tired.

My eyes half asleep, I look at the calender. February 14. Valentine's Day. The day where boys put notes in girls' lockers and girls give their chosen men chocolates as a token of their "favor".

I _hate _Valentine's Day. "Yawn!"

[?'s POV **(ur supposed 2 figure it out... don't worry it's really easy~ :))))**]

I dash through the empty halls of the school, the piece of paper in my hand. _Where's the locker... Where's the locker...? _Oh, there it is.

The nametag reads "Sawada Miwako" in bold katakana. I breathe heavily, force the locker open, and stuff the note inside. Hopefully, it'll say what it needs to say while not revealing my identity.

_Please please please please please..._

_Ding dong~ Ding dong~_

Oh crap, I'll be late to practice! Nervously, I slam the locker shut and run back down the halls, my backpack heavy with all the rewrites and editions of the one note I placed in the locker.

_Please get it... Please understand..._

[Miwako's POV]

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and I are walking through the school halls towards the lockers. Honestly, I'm not looking forward to the lockers, even though I know what's gonna be in there when I open it: neatly stacked textbooks, a picture of the family, and a picture of Kasumi and me doing funny poses in the photo booth (she forced me to pose for ice cream. I _love _ice cream).

What I did not expect was a note with a little heart sticker and my name on it written in ink.

"Oh! Miwako, you got a note?" Tsuna asks me. Gokudera lifts an eyebrow, and Yamamoto's looking at the ground.

Why would he be looking at the ground?

I open the note and read it. How embarrassing! This totally ruins my reputation as the anti-magnet for boys.

[At Class]

As Gokudera and Yamamoto receive chocolates from their overly obsessive and slightly aggressive fangirls (for some reason, there never seems to be a shortage of them), I pull out the chocolate bar I made this morning and stare at it. My stomach growls a little, and I'm tempted to take off the wrapping and eat it.

[At 6:55]

Gokudera reports that he was followed by his mass of fangirls, all begging him to look at them and take their chocolate. God, that sounds wrong. After that, Yamamoto talked to me about his upcoming baseball game and if Tsuna, Gokudera and I were gonna be there.

"Uh-huh," I mutter while reading my textbook.

"Great!" he says and walks away, a little skip in his step. Well, he sure is weird.

[At 12:00]

Gokudera and Tsuna had gone to chase Lambo who took someone's (probably Gokudera's) chocolate.

While reading my textbook, I pull out the burnt sugar lollipop* (Kasumi said they were from South Korea) from my pocket, unwrap it, and stuff it in my mouth. Huh. Tastes like caramel. I like it.

"Hey, Miwako." Yamamoto unloads the gigantic bee-hived size of chocolates at his desk and sits next to me. "Mind if I sit?"

I shrug. He already sat there anyway.

"Where's Tsuna and Gokudera? Are they out?" I point up, and he seems to get it. "Hey, what you eating?"

I pull out the lollipop and show it to him.

"Can I have one?" he asks, placing his arms over his head like he always does. I shrug and give him one. Good thing Kasumi gave me a full bag of these things.

"Thanks!" And with that, he leaves. Wow. What a great exit.

[At 12:15]

Gokudera's unsuccessfully avoiding his huge glob of fangirls while Tsuna's probably thinking of Kyoko giving chocolates to him. I'm still reading my book. Yamamoto's still receiving chocolates.

I take out the chocolate bar and stare at it again. I sigh, and put it in my bag. Kasumi's hanging out with her buddies (who always wear designer clothes instead of the school uniform and wear who-knows-how-high inch stilettos instead of sneakers, and almost _all _the boys in the school like them), so I'm all alone. Sigh. What a loser-

BANG!

Whipping around, Tsuna's laying on the desk, eyes glassy and body limp, but only for a little while, like always. Then, like a dramatic movie scene, his clothes rip and he stands in his boxers, screaming "REBORN! I WILL FIND THE DESTINATION OF KYOKO'S CHOCOLATE WITH MY DYING WILL!" And with that, weird Tsuna slams the door open and runs off into the mass of people, yelling, "WAIT! KYOKOOO!"

I sigh and stand up. I know where he's gonna be.

[...]

Well, it turns out I was right. Kyoko went to our house to make Valentine's chocolate for everyone with Haru, who was now becoming ultimate best friends with Kyoko.

Then, Bianchi started to tutor them in the "fine" art of chocolate making, and Tsuna started to panic, because is Bianchi helped, the chocolate wouldn't be... well, chocolate. So in the end, the future Lambo (who had gotten a severe nose bleed due to eating all his Valentine's chocolates), unwillingly helped Tsuna in distracting Bianchi long enough for the girls to make poison-free chocolate.

And I still haven't eaten that chocolate bar. Sigh. What a shame.

**sorry if it seems like a bad story, but i'm trying my hardest so i hope u enjoy and i'll see ya later! remember 2 fave, share, review, or follow**

**(/ (/**

**(- -)**

**((/) (/)**

**my bunny**


	10. Chapter 10

**heyo people~ littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 write! sorry about the last chpt. not my best piece of work but then again, nothing about this story is very good, isn't it? haha anyway, here's chpt 10 i hope u enjoy! :)))**

**oh yah the mukuro ark starts here i just gave u a little breathing room**

Chapter 10

These days, rumors are flying everywhere about how kids from school are getting picked on by unknown people and are beat so severely that they end up in the hospital. Mom's worried so much, she wanted us to pick a martial arts sport to protect ourselves.

In fact, even as Tsuna and I walk to school, we see the discipline committee standing around the gates of the school, nervousness in their eyes. Poor boys.

"With all the incidents going on," Reborn murmurs, "I guess even the discipline committee would be a little frightened."

"I wonder if there really is someone with a grudge against the committee," Tsuna ponders aloud.

"That's not it." Oh, God. The devil himself, Hibari Kyoya. I already feel the shivers down my back. They get worse when I turn around to look at him.

"Um- um, we were just going to school, Hibari-_san! _We weren't bad-mouthing you or anything like that," Tsuna blabbers, slowly backing up with me in tow.

"Hn. I've never had problems with that," is all the devil says. Then, all of a sudden, he twists around and violently slams a tonfa into the chest of Dr. Shamal, the perverted doctor from Italy.

The girl, Kasumi, screams and runs to me. "Miwako! There's a weird perverted guy right there!" Yeah, like I didn't notice that, Sherlock.

We start walking to school when Kyoya says, "Isn't Sasagawa Ryohei your friend?"

I stop, letting Kasumi walk ahead of me.

"They got him."

Oh, good God.

[At the Hospital]

Tsuna and Kyoko are tending to Ryohei while I stay outside and ponder. Yeah. I ponder while sitting on a metal chair and drinking orange juice straight from the can. Got a problem with that?

Anyway, Ryohei said that a kid from Kokuyo Middle came and asked to fight him. And as you can see, it hadn't gone well. Wait a minute... Kokuyo? Like... "Kokuyo Health Land" Kokuyo? Hmm...

"Oi, Miwako!" I look down to see Reborn standing near my feet, staring at me with a serious expression. "There's something I need you to do for me. It involves..."

[Tsuna's POV]

I step out of the room. Man, I can't believe _Onii-san _just got kicked around like that. I walk around the hospital, thinking about everything until I realize something.

Miwako's not here. She's not anywhere.

Uh oh. Where is she?! Did she get picked off?! Is she gonna end up in the hospital?!

I look up. What the heck?! Almost everyone from school is here!

"Urgh..."

I turn around. Ahh! Mochida-_senpai _is here too!

[Gokudera's POV]

_Ehh... School sure is boring... _

The teacher's talking about the Pythagorean theorem and all that stuff, but I'm looking up stuff on my phone.

_Hmm... That's strange. _I look up and take a look around the room. Not everyone's here. In fact, about 90% of the class is missing. The 10th and his dumb sister aren't here either.

_Beep beep! _Huh? I glance at the phone. Oh, crap. I gotta charge it.

"My phone's battery just died, so I'm going home," I call out to the teacher and I walk out of class, completely ignoring what the teacher's saying behind me.

[Yamamoto's POV]

I wake up from the quick nap and look around. "Eh? Is it lunch yet?" I yawn.

"Yamamoto!" the teacher says to me. "Stop sleeping in class and pay attention!"

"Sorry!" I say, and look around the room. _Tsuna and Gokudera aren't here. Miwako isn't here too... _

I wonder what she's doing right now...

"Yawn!"

[Miwako's POV] **(4 those of u who read the original chpt 9, then u know what i'm gonna put in here :)**

I take a quick glance at the surroundings. Crumbling buildings, weeds growing out of the cracked and scorched concrete, and crows flying and cawing everywhere.

_"Haha! Mamma, pappa! Tsunaaa!" _

...Kokuyo Health Land. The place where Tsuna and I had once gone to as children with our parents. The place where the Kokuyo gang is hiding out.

I clutch the pack of cards Reborn gave me in the hospital and stare at them.

_"I need you to go in and investigate. Don't do anything stupid, and when you have the info, come straight back. We don't need the trouble of finding you. Here." Reborn hands me a pack of cards. But they feel... different. _

_"Those are special cards, not like those flimsy plastic ones you use for magic tricks. I'm talking weapon-quality will help you should the occasion arise." I just stare at him. "Don't look at me like that. Get going, before Tsuna finds out!"_

I haven't realized my eyes were closed until I open them. The ghastly scene already looks horrible. I'm not gonna like it on the inside.

I take a step. Another one. And I walk toward the building.

Or as far as I could until the metal pipe slammed into my skull.

**oh~ kay this is the chpt 10 i've been working so hard 2 write! plz enjoy (if u don't u can pm me about how much u hated it or something like that) and i'll see ya later! bye bi!**

(/ (/

(- -)

((/) (/)

my bunny


	11. Chapter 11

**heyo people~littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 write! status update about my friend. s/he says... hi. :)) and s/he's really grateful that all u people r supporting this story and all that. now... how about i respond 2 the reviews i've received over the course of this crap story?**

**random reader: i don't know if ur still reading this but if u r, i hope ur happy! and yea, this story is a lot different than most other twin sister stories i've read. completely different**

**empressofthedead: thank u 4 agreeing w/ my idiot friend that 1st person works. i actually agree w/ u and here's the chpt (if ur still reading it of course)**

**belladu57: thank u~ :))**

**Las: seriously? well, that's amazing :)) hopefully u'll enjoy this and u will see more of miwako down the road! :)))**

**Guest: thanks. i try**

**xenocanaan: haha thanks! here's chpt 10 (if ur stil reading this of course)**

**Weirdness'P: yes~ miwako's personality ****_is_**** delicious isn't it? :)))**

**scarlet rose white: reviewing was so nice, u did it twice. thanks 4 looking at this story and 4 supporting it. hopufully u still read this and enjoy chpt 11**

**little101: haha u like this story that much? well, i'm glad. as for hibari, don't worry. i've got something good planned... hehehe and as for the hdwm i'm pretty sure she won't go thru that... i know... sad**

**ShinigamiinPeru: plz comtinue looking forward 2 the next chpt... ur always welcome in the comfy home of reviews... :)))**

**Khrforever D: it could be hibari... is it?!**

**pwning every day: u will see her battle w/ cards... expecially in the varia ark which will come up soon after this ark**

**well those r the reviews this story has accumulated over the course of time so here is chpt 11**

Chapter 11

"Mukuro-_sama._"

"Ah, Chikusa. You woke up.'' The blue-haired boy smiles kindly at the boy Chikusa, who pushes his glasses up his nose. "It seems that hunting number 3 was hard work, Chikusa."

The boy nods. "Also, I made contact with the Vongola boss."

Mukuro smiles. "I know. It seems they have come to play with us." After a short period of silence, he adds, "Ken's been beaten."

A look of worry passes over Chikusa's face, and he starts to get up, but Mukuro stops him.

"Don't be in a rush," he reassures. "Besides, our reinforcements arrived.''

Chikusa lifts his glasses as he gazes at the scene: a red-head, a man in a cap, two bald men, and a man surrounded by birds.

He glares at the cap man. "Why are _you_ here?"

"..."

The red-head answers for him. "To work, of course! Mukuro-_chan _pays the best!" The bald men seem to look at each other, and the bird man croaks.

"Don't worry about the Vongola," Mukuro says calmly. "Let's leave that problem to them."

A book thuds solidly on the dusty ground. He looks up to see a little boy picking it up.

"Kufufufu~"

"Oi, Mukuro-_chan..._"

Said person turns around. "What is it, M.M.?"

She twirls a little clarinet in her hands and stares at him. "If I'm gonna do this, I'm gonna need some bait. Just trying to attack them isn't very stylish to me."

The boy sighs. _She's always like this, _he thinks to himself. Well, he's not gonna use Chikusa, even though the silver-haired boy hates him. The others... eh. Not very-

"_Achoo!_"

His pineapple-shaped head whips toward the sound. In the corner, the skylark has managed to drape his little coat over the girl before passing out. Meanwhile, she's shivering and her teeth are chatting. A little drop of sweat rolls down her forehead, and she whimpers with fear, courtesy of his marvelous illusions. Mukuro slowly smiles, a plan formulating in his head.

"M. M., I think I found your bait."

**sorry about it being short and taking too long, but i'm so busy w/ high school that it's hard 4 me 2 balance this and homework so i hope ur understanding and plz be patient! :)))**

(/ (/

(- -)

((/) (/)

my bunny


	12. Chapter 12

**heyo people~ littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 write! sigh… i feel so sleepy today… oh hey i got reviews! :)))**

**to: guest, guest, guest, guest, guest (is it one person or multiple people?): u (or u guys) thanks 4 critiquing my work and pointing out errors. but believe me, those aren't the last ones u'll see. i'm pretty sure there will be more errors down the road, and if u see any feel free 2 review about it**

**to: Khrforever D: u don't understand? good. as 4 miwako, what do u think? i'll let ur imagination do the work. and i will make the next chpt longer**

**to: ShinigamiinPeru: haha u ****_r_**** conflicted yes. and how is this aggravating?**

**ok these r the reviews i accumulated over the last chpt or so and here's chpt 12**

Chapter 12

[Tsuna's POV]

As everyone laughs, taking bites of sushi and talking amongst themselves, I think. Miwako. Where could she be, and for what reason? From all my experiences with my anti-social sister, she always has some kind of reason for leaving without notice or a trace of her… Oh. My. God.

My legs twitch. My eyes widen. My mouth gapes open as my mind processes what I'm seeing, and I struggle to breathe.

Miwako.

"Oi, Tsuna. What's the… Oh." Yamamoto stops in his tracks and stares at her.

"No way… The 10th's sister is _here?!_" Gokudera-_kun's_ eye twitches.

"Miwako…" I murmur, unconsciously taking a step towards her. She looks horrible: hair a mess, clothes ripped, and she looks exhausted. She's on one knee, examining the ground, her lips moving and no sound coming out.

"Miwako," I repeat, taking another step. "Miwako? Is that you?"

She doesn't look up. She doesn't hear me, like she's lost in her own world. Instantly, I get worried. What's wrong with her? She always responds when her name's called. Why isn't she doing that right now?

"Miwako!"

Then, slowly, she looks up. We stare. She stares. After a few minutes of this, I ask, "Are you okay? We were so worried. Where have you been?"

She doesn't answer. I take a few steps forward, Yamamoto and Gokudera-_kun _right behind me. Instantly, her once calm eyes go into a crazed, feral look, like a cornered, wild animal afraid to be killed. With quick steps, she puts a wide distance between us and continues to back away.

"Miwako…" I hear Yamamoto whisper. "Don't be scared."

It seems like she heard, because she shakes her head. Her lips move, but no sound comes out of it.

Abruptly, she stops. I can tell from her expression that she, for once in all the 13 years we've been siblings, is scared. Maybe even beyond scared.

Her body tenses. Her lips move, and finally, a word comes out.

"Duck!"

She runs towards us… and the ground between us explodes into rubble.

"Miwako!"

The dust clears, and the spot where she ran toward us is empty. Miwako's gone. I want to cry, but as another explosion comes, I have no time to. We all run towards the table where we ate lunch and duck behind the stone. Bianchi's waiting for us.

"What happened?" she demands, lifting up a plate of Poison Cooking to throw.

"Miwako…" I gasp, clutching my head out of fear. "She… She…"

Gokudera-_kun_ wields his dynamite and throws it, drowning out the words I was trying to say.

BOOM!

[Miwako's POV]

It's dark. I can't see anything. My eyes refuse to cooperate with my brain. I can only hear. There are large explosions, lots of yelling, the sound of fighting, lots of screaming.

...

It's very quiet now.

...

I hear something.

...

My name.

"...Miwako."

Who is it? Please, don't be that weird pineapple-headed boy that nearly tortured me to death with... those images. Oh, God, don't get me started on the images I saw.

"Miwako?"

Who is it?

"Miwako!"

Don't be that weird pineapple... Please...

"Miwako! Wake up!"

My eyes fly open, and I bolt upright. Not a very smart idea, and I smack my head into Gokudera's.

"AGH!" He screams, clutching his head. "What the heck's the matter with you?!" I just rub my forehead and stick out my tongue. He mutters something obscene and tends to the wound on the back of my head.

"Miwako, are you okay? We were so worried," Yamamoto murmurs quietly, relief clear in his eyes. I just nod and pat his hair.

He attaches a bandage to a cut on my cheek, and his hand lingers for a second. He looks at me in the eye and asks, "Are you really? Are you _really_ okay?" For some reason, I get confused for a quick minute, and I just nod dumbly. Smiling, he lets his hand drop to his side.

Reborn jumps on my shoulder. "Did you get the info?" he whispers quietly. I nod, and...

"What are you talking about?" Gokudera asks curiously.

Reborn responds with a, "Nothing that'll interest you.''

I look around, and I don't find Tsuna. Strange.

Bianchi seems to notice, because she says, "Tsuna went looking for Fuuta. Turns out he's here." I nod.

My eyes are still heavy with sleep, and I rub them. Not a very good thing for my health, because when I'm finished, I see a strange man in a cap walking toward us with a strange metal ball. I jump up and wield my cards, despite my body exploding with pain.

"Miwako? What's wrong?" Bianchi asks. I point, and everyone looks.

The ball falls to the dusty ground with a loud _thud. _The man doesn't look at us, but I can feel cold waves pouring off him.

Rokudo Mukuro.

**sorry about this taking long but u know high school. it's torture! i'll keep updating, just not in the fast rate i used to. okay guys, i hope u enjoy, and review, fave, and follow if u wanna see more of me! :))**

(/ (/

(- -)

((/) (/)

my bunny


	13. Chapter 13

**heyo people! littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 write! sigh... let me just say 1 thing... GIVE ME STORY IDEAS! seriously, no 1 does that! if any of u nice people have a story idea u want me 2 write, pm me and i'll think about it. oh hey, reviews! :))**

**ShinigamiinPeru: ur aggravated about my cliff hangers? good. hehehehe ;)))**

**FearaNightmare: ahh i see… well, first off. thank u 4 taking the time 2 go over this and find some flaws. but just like the guest (or 5 guests) that won't be the last mistake you'll see. and since this is 1st pov it's kinda hard 2 get rid of all the "i'' stuff. so i hope u be patient w/ me and if u see any flaws feel free 2 review or pm me :))) oh yah if u wanna go rage mode on me or something like that pm me ;))))**

Chapter 13

I gulp and clench my fists together, trying to keep them from trembling. My knees turn to jelly, and I fall to the ground. God, I'm such a nervous wreck.

"Oi, Miwako! Are you okay?" Yamamoto asks me. He's gripping his sword-bat, ready to swing if necessary.

I just nod. Right now, that's all I can manage.

_It's him... Rokudo Mukuro!_

He throws the ball in the air, and I read his body motions. He's planning to... Oh, God. Before I can scream, or at least shout a warning, he swings the huge metal ball up in the air.

"_Senja Reppa!_" And with a violent shove, he sends the ball flying. Right towards me.

I mentally scream at myself. _Get up, you dumb idiot! _my subconscious says. _Get up! Get out of there! _But my legs don't seem to give a crap. They stay where they are and completely ignore my brain.

I feel a strong breeze on my face, and without meaning to, I scream.

_Thwak!_

My eyes are squeezed shut, waiting for pain... that doesn't come. What happened?

"Yamamoto!"

_...Yamamoto?! _Slowly, hesitantly, I force open my eyes and see a broken and bruised Yamamoto in front of me, groaning in pain. My eye twitches, and I mentally shake myself.

_You stupid idiot! _my inner self shrieks. _Look at what happened to your friend! Look at him!_

Oh, shut up, me.

"So now you know." Mukuro says, winding up the metal ball. "_There's no hope for you._" He starts swinging it, almost blowing my face off with the fierce wind. "Now, who's next?"

"Crap!" Gokudera mutters, and reaches into his jacket pocket, probably for his dynamite, when a weak voice says, "Not yet."

I gasp. Yamamoto pushes himself off the dusty ground and brushes some dirt off. "I'm not done yet!"

What the...

"You're such an idiot, Yamamoto!" Gokudera scolds. "You had us all worried!"

As the three (Reborn got in the conversation) talk, I start to think. The ball has strange grooves, like snakes. What could it be...?

That violent wind. The strange air pattern. Various levels of force from the breeze...

Air currents. That's the secret. I open my mouth to talk...

"_Senja Reppa!_" Mukuro sends the ball flying towards Yamamoto again. Crap! He tries to run, but (as I suspected) the wind currents sweep him off his feet and he's sent flying into the air, yelling and shouting random stuff I can't hear.

"Yamamoto!" I hear someone scream, possibly me, but I'm not sure. For some reason, I find myself running towards him, throwing cards towards Mukuro, even though they get tossed aside in the wind.

Gokudera apparently knows what I'm about to randomly do, because he shouts, "Miwako-_san! Don't!_"

I don't hear him, and before I know it, I push the baseball idiot aside...

**ok guys i know this is not my best piece of work but i delayed this story long enough. so here is the lame chpt 13 and i'll try 2 update more, but don't count on it. it might be a month before i update again. so see ya and thx 4 being patient w/ me~ **

**(/ (/**

**(- -)**

**((/) (/)**

**my bunny**


	14. Note

**heyo people~ littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 NOT write! hahahahahaha ok so here's why: there's a lot of problems in my life, mainly studying and whatnot. 4 those of u in high school u should know what i'm talking about. also i'm trying 2 get my maze runner story updated so i'm here 2 place a... let's see... 2 week hiatus? is that fair? ok? ok see ya and-**

**gokudera: OI! how dare u call a hiatus w/out thinking of the 10th!**

**me: ...?**

**gokudera: u should consider the 10th's feelings! how do u think he will feel if u call a hiatus all sudden and all?**

**yamamoto: now, now, i'm sure s/he has a good reason 2 call 4 the hiatus. u should calm down.**

**tsuna: that's rite, gokudera-kun! s/he's probably tired from school and all that! i know i am.**

**miwako: ...**

**reborn: what's that dame-tsuna? school's too hard?**

**tsuna: AIIIII! GO AWAY REBORN!**

**miwako: ...**

**me: (turn around and smile) well, this otta be fun. see ya!**


	15. Chapter 14

**heyo people~ littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 write! haha soooo sorry 4 the sudden hiatus and all that but i did manage 2 get my maze runner story somewhat updated and i caught up on studying so hoorah 4 multitasking! let me know if u want me 2 delete the note or whatever and here is chpt 14 it is a little... no a LOT boring :P**

Chapter 14

Hmm... How to describe the past few months? Well, in one word, it is... _boring. _When I woke up, my whole body was in pain and tears nearly spilled out of my eyes when I tried to drink water. You know how _hard_ it is to drink water with a broken arm?

Today is my last day in the hospital. Tsuna and the gang came by a few hours ago and talked about plenty of things, like Yamamoto's baseball game that they saw a few days ago. Hmm... If I remember correctly, I was snacking on an apple and reading a book on that day. Later on, they filled me in on the battle between Tsuna and Mukuro Rokudo. As far as I can tell, it was pretty epic. But I'm not gonna dwell further.

When Tsuna and Gokudera leave to get some drinks, Yamamoto rubs the back of his neck.

"I never said thank you,'' he says unexpectedly while I take a sip of water.

"Hmm?" is all I say. No need to say more, thank you.

"For... you know... 'protecting' me from that metal baseball." I almost spew water at the comment "metal baseball", but I force myself to contain it, so I just nod.

"Mm hmm."

He grins. "Thank you, again. Seriously."

I just nod. And at that moment, Tsuna and Gokudera burst in, carrying a bunch of sodas, juices, and all that junk.

...Oh, dear.

[Few Days Later]

School has resumed. I have been forced to make up all the missing homework that I missed over the weeks. How annoying. Also, before all this, I had to join the boys in an epic chase, all for the chance at being in a class together. In the end, Kyoko was the savior of the day, and I started school with the whole gang.

How quaint. Time to break out the energy drinks and coffee.

[Few More Days Later]

I have learned a life lesson. _Never_ go on cruise ships if Reborn plans them. I have spent the last few days chasing baby cows with a baseball/fish idiot, rode rides that made me throw up multiple times, fake bribe a man, harassed by a baby with a blue pacifier, military garb, and a huge eagle, and nearly strangled to death by a giant octopus whose owner had a purple pacifier and a huge, arrogant attitude, maybe it's better if I just stuck with school. Pulling of several all-nighters is easier than all this.

Thank you, Reborn.

_...For nearly killing me!_

[Few More Days Later]

Today, Tsuna has complained to me about how he cannot swim, and if he cannot swim, then he must do kicks in front of all the girls, and yes, including Kyoko. Honestly, my brother is so hopeless sometimes.

And so, I spent several hours teaching my brother how to swim, along with the "help" of the gang. Emphasis on the word "help".

The reason for that is because of this: Gokudera made this ridiculous theory on how to do swimming properly, then strapped this weird mechanical thing to him that nearly snapped my poor brother's back. Yamamoto was so instinctive, it was hard for Tsuna to catch up with him. Ryohei simply made this weird, disgusting motion, then proclaimed that that was swimming. Haru did a much better job, but one look on his face told me that he was just _way_ too embarrassed.

And so, once again, it's up to the younger twin to do things right. Well, sort of. I kinda got him swimming for a foot until Reborn unleashed a shark-like dolphin that chased him, Lambo, and I-Pin all around the park.

In the end, the water slide was destroyed. How horrible. Looks like I'm spending my free time working.

[The Next Day]

I was right. I did spend my free time working. On chocolate-covered bananas. Honestly, I wonder what I'm gonna do with my life. I had to spend a whole hour listen to Yamamoto and Gokudera argue about which chocolate to cover the bananas with.

Well, whatever. Tsuna came, then future I-Pin came, then she exploded along with Lambo when she saw Hibari taking money from the innocent street vendors.

And then, stuff happened. A lot of stuff. I had to fight some punks who had tried to steal our money, then had a mental showdown with the devil Hibari Kyoya. Luckily, I won, and we used the money on pool repairs.

And then... stuff happened. A lot of stuff.

**lol i told u people this would be boring! hahahaha do not read if u no like boring writing like i do. anyway i will post this crappy chpt and deal w/ the negative comments later ok? ok see ya later and sorry 4 not keepin up w/ the hiatus thx 4 everything**

**(/ (/**

**(- -)**

**((/) (/)**

**my bunny**


End file.
